Wondrous Wedding
by ILoveNeil
Summary: One-shot of Juliet and James before they became a couple. Takes place on Horace and Amy's wedding day.


_**Couldn't help myself. Another quick one-shot about Juliet and James before they were a couple.**_

I sat down on the beach, putting a freshly clean towel underneath me, trying not to ruin the pale pink bridesmaid dress I was currently wearing. I pressed my knees against my chest and sighed dreamily as I looked out over the ocean carefully studying each wave that came crashing down and listeneing intently to the soothing sound I had grown so familair with. Then, in a few minutes--or hours, I couldn't tell--I heard footsteps crunching down on the sand and a voice asked, "What'sa matter Blondie? You've been out here a while now."

I sighed deeply, still looking out at the ocean and I could tell James was doing the same. When I didn't answer immediatly he took a seat next to me and repeated softly, "What's the matter?"

I rested my head on his shoulder which was fairly close to me and started, "I'm just thinking about the day I got married."

"Ah...So Horace an' Amy's weddin' is bringin' up good ol' memories of that crazy ex of yours?"

I chuckled slightly at his tone, it was almost as if there was a hint of jealousy in his voice and it came across as more than charming. I lifted my head up to finally look him in the eyes, shook my head, and explained, "No, our wedding was a disaster. I wanted a quiet, little ceremony by a lake but Edmund hated the idea. So instead we had a huge ceremony at some snooty country club."

I rolled my eyes, remembering the events of the day which caused him to ask, "That bad, huh?"

I nodded faintly and added, "And it didn't help that I found him sneaking out of a room with one of the bridesmaids right before the vows. I should've taken that as a sign to run."

I paused and James sat there with me in silence, wisely surmising not to say anything in responce. He knew me well enough by now to know his being there was enough to comfort me completely and didn't have to do anything else.

"I guess we should get going, the wedding should be starting soon." I stated eventually and James nodded once before getting up, then reached out his arm to help me up as well. When we were both standing, I noticed his outfit for the first time and chuckled. He was wearing a dark tuxedo with a pink tie which matched my dress. It was quite the sight to see James dressed up, since the only thing I had recently seen him in was his light Dharma jumpsuit. He unhesitatingly noticed my not well concealed laughter and knew exactly what the cause of it was, "What? Haven't ya never heard that real men wear pink?"

I laughed softly then retorted, "I_ heard _it, but never _believed_ it."

"Come on now" He urged, doing a quick model like spin as if he were on a catwalk, "You're tellin' me that _this_ don't look good?"

I gave him a sly smile and unwillingly blushed, not sure how to answer when Amy came rushing over to us and fretted, "There you two are! No one could find you, you have to get set up for the wedding. We can't get married without the best man and maid of honor."

"Yes ma'am" James replied, "We were just on our way."

I nodded and smiled as Amy breathed out a sigh of relief and the three of us made our way towards the area where the ceremony would be taking place.

Soon, everyone was in their places, I readying myself to walk down the isle alongside James, Phil with Rosie, and Miles and Jin with two woman who were unbeknown to myself.

Soon enough the wedding started and I quickly adjusted James' tie while the groom stood firmly at the makeshift altar.

"You know, sometimes I think Horace and Amy do these things on purpose" I wondered aloud, adhearing to the fact that they always seemed to try and couple us together.

James looked down at my hands which were still fixing his tie and shrugged off the comment, "Nah, I think it's all just a coinkidink."

"_Think_ about it James. Remember when we first moved in together? Miles and Jin were fighting at the time, they didn't want to be _near _each other. Horace knew that but insisted that they share a house anyway so that you and I could live together."

"An' look how good that worked out, I love havin' you as my roomate--I mean, I--well ya know..."

I smiled warmly and rested my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly, "I love having you as my roomate too."

A grin sprang to his face and he grabbed my arm, preparing to walk me down the isle for it was evidently our turn. We slowly made our way up the walkway, occasionally glancing at the people in the audience until we reached the end where Horace was standing happily. When Amy walked down a few moments later in her long, flowing gown his grin grew increasingly bigger and James and I gave each other a small genuine smile.

When the wedding concluded, we all headed into the building where the reception was taking place and all of the Dharma community began their evening of drinking and dancing. James, Jin, Miles and I strategically shared a table with only one another, hoping to enjoy the celebration to the fullest until another person soon joined us.

"LaFluer!" I heard a girlish voice squeal as they rushed over to James who was seated by my side. I immediatly recoginized her as one of the daily workers in the cafeteria who was, according to most men in town, the best catch in our little community.

"LaFluer" she repeated as she came closer, "Let's dance!"

"No can do, sweetheart." James said swiftly which led to my confusion. If anything, James was a lady's man, and I was quite suprised to see him turning this woman down.

"Go ahead, James" I urged on, "You should go...Have fun."

"Alright" He said slowly and hesitantly, turning his attention back to the petite brunette in front of him, "Let's dance then."

She smiled broadly, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him off to the dance floor and I couldn't help but notice his reluctance to follow her. However, I shrugged it off and turned to Jin who was sitting on the opposite side of me.

"You no mind he dance with her?" he questioned carefully then I chuckled and asked curiously, "Why would I mind?"

Jin didn't answer, only shrugged, and sencing that he had nothing more to say I turned my attention to the bride and groom who were chatting happily with their guests. I smiled as I examined their demeanor, both of them looking so cheerful and at ease. Eventually, I got up from the table and decided to start a stroll to the shoreline, wanting some peace and quiet.

But only about five minutes later I heard the familair crunching of the sand and knew who was approaching before I could even hear their voice.

"Juliet!" I heard my name being yelled from across the beach, "Where are ya?"

"Over here." I stated softly yet loud enough for him to hear, and he came rushing over until I was within his line of sight. He tilted his head as he asked, "So what do ya just sneak out to the beach every chance ya get?"

I looked him deep in the eyes and admitted simply, "I come out here to think. And it just so happens I'm doing a lot of that today."

"Care to tell me what ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Just that it would be so nice to have _that _someday." I said referring to the newly married couple, "To be so happy, to have someone in your life who completes you, who you feel safe with, who you're completely and totally in love wi--"

Without a moments notice, James took ahold of my face in his strong, muscular hands and pressed his lips roughly against my own. It started out fast paced and passionate but soon turned into a long, compassionate kiss that felt like slow motion.

When we pulled away from each other, I pressed my hands to my lips, unsure of what had just happened. James looked me in the eyes, a soft and loving look that caught me by suprise. He gave me a smile, reassuring me that what he did wasn't just a drunken mistake but was actually _something_--was actually meaningful. And in that split second, my view on James changed completely. I used to think of him as a friend--an amazing friend who would do anything for me and could cheer me up in a moments notice, a friend who listened to my ranting and comforted me whenever I was upset...God, how couldn't I see this sooner?

"You okay, Jules?" James asked, snapping me out of my reverie, "If ya want me to leave now, it's okay, just say so. I shouldn't of--"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in again for a quick lust filled kiss and this time when we pulled apart I grinned as he did the same.

"Wow" I breathed out, my heart beating faster than I ever thought possible, "I had no clue you felt this way."

"How could I not? I mean look at ya, Blondie. You're beautiful." He answered which made me grin and blush in a way that only he would notice. He ran his fingers throughout his hair with a smug smile as I heard two people coming up behind us.

"Looks like they're finally together" Horace said abruptly and Amy soon added, "Good. It's about time."

_**Please be a darling and review :)**_


End file.
